Two Birds in A Titans Tower
by themangaloverofdoom
Summary: [COMPLETE]RavenxRobin. Conflict after conflict after conflict! Will things ever get normal for the two? And what is it that Red X wants with Robin? All chapters updated![COMPLETE]
1. Starting It All

**Two Birds in A Titans Tower**

A fan fiction story by themangaloverofdoom

Author's Note: I am not putting thoughts in _italics_, but you will know when the characters thinking. If you do not, please tell me in a review. (I am sorry if it is too confusing!)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fan fiction, except for the storyline. Also, sorry for the OOCness, I think that the characters should have things that are somewhat like alter egos.

Chapter 1

**Starting it All**

* * *

It was a cold, rainy, night in Jump City. The Titans Tower, a large T-shaped building that has very large windows lining it, is home to five extraordinary teenagers. Not just your average teens either. They are teens with extraordinary powers. They are the Teen Titans! 

Robin, the team's leader, about five feet, five inches, with spiky black hair is an extraordinary leader. He isn't a supernatural being though. No super powers and all that jazz. He is both mentally and physically powerful. Robin knows all sorts of different types of meditations, martial arts, logical thinking forms, and has trained with the best of the best.

Starfire, the beautiful alien princess from Tamaran. She has a yellow-orange skin, and mid-back length dark ruby colored hair. Her green eyes seem to have a natural glow to them. Her lime-green star bolts, or 'special ability' are not something that you want to see up close. Same goes with her star bolts that come from her eyes. Not funny business to be playing around with. The only funny you get with her is when she is trying to learn our 'earthly ways.'

Cyborg, the cybernetic human. A six foot tall man, with computer body parts installed in his body. They allow him to have super strength, an intellect that is greater than all, a sonic arm-gun, and ultimate gamer skills...although, I wouldn't bring that up to Beastboy...

Beastboy, the green changeling! Yes, he does transform into...green animals! He has big, green eyes, green hair, and green skin. He is a jokester, prankster and a total 'playa'. He uses his changing powers to beat bad guy butt, which he does, but it doesn't help him beat Cyborg at gamestation.

Raven, the gothic enchantress. A pale, seemingly grey skinned, young woman with violet colored eyes has the ability to use her mental powers, which creates a black aura, and allows her to move people, or objects. She meditates, and acts emotionless, but not much else is known about her.

* * *

(Raven's POV)

"Go away." I said in my usual monotone as I slammed the door in Beastboy's face.

"Aaaaaaaawwww...Raven! Please! Don't be a party pooper! C'mon! You know that you want to!" Beastboy said. I swear...it isn't that he isn't okay...but like I am really going to get hit with a ball of smelly green-yellow sweat stained socks? I don't think so. So, as usual...I sit in my room. Peacefully.

BANG! BANG! CRASH.

I stop floating and meditating to see that my door has fallen to the ground. In the doorway I see Cyborg. Greeeaaat.

"Uhhhh...sorry about the door?" Cyborg said in his usual cool but questioning voice.

"I told Beastboy that I didn't want to play. If you don't go...you will never be able to play again! And I am serious. I will not play your pa-the-tic...whoa!"

Great. Cyborg was lifting me up. No he wasn't...he was carrying me down to the main room...

"Oh glorious! I must say! Cyborg! You have brought the friend of best here. I suggest that we have a group hug!" Starfire said. Wow...she is like...the perkiest person slash alien that I have ever met.

"Good idea!" Cyborg said. With that he gave me a bone crushing hug. There was no way that I could get out of this. Well. I guess that once I get let go of...I will go back to my room. From there I will go back to meditating. No...I should no better. Everyone is going to bug me. I will meditate after everyone is asleep. Maybe I will go shopping. Yah, shopping.

"Whoa! Titans! Since when did we..."

Slam! Beastboy's Whatever-the-heck-it-is-ball hit Robin in the face. Wow...that was unexpected.

"Look. I would love to play with you...but I am going shopping. No Starfire...I am going alone." I said in my monotone voice, but if you were listening hard enough, you could have heard my sarcasm.

"No. Raven. You aren't. I am going with you." Robin said. This was a huge surprise. "I have a few things that I need to get at the mall anyways...so you and I are going together. We'll be back soon."

"Ow! Go Robin!" Beastboy said.

This was going to be a nightmare.

* * *

(Robin's POV)

This was going to be awesome. I must be able to learn something about her. Raven...the enchantress.

We were already at the mall in about fifteen minutes.

"So uh Raven...where do you want to go first?" I asked. I knew that she was going to ask to be alone, but I wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Look, Robin...this is...great and all but I have a few personal things that I need to get. I don't mind if we share lunch together though. So at one we will meet up?" Raven asked. Perfect.

"Sure. Look...I am going to change...you know...I don't want to always be Robin. So I'll see you in two hours!"

I went to my T-Cycle, and pushed a button. The hologram of my costume was now gone. I was now Richard Grayson...not Robin anymore.

* * *

(Raven's POV)

Thank god that I got rid of him! I thought that it was going to be forever until he was gone. I immediately went to Hot Topic. I guess that I really do fit in there. There were people dressed up as their favorite anime and or manga characters. There were Goths, punks, and lord knows who else.

I went to my favorite rack. The rack with the belts and other accessories. I got two arm bracelets, you know, the black kind with the silver spikes. I got a matching belt and necklace.

The next store that I went to was Rave. At Rave I got a black tank top, and a pair of black Dickies. I went to the shoe rack and found some black Adidas. My new outfit was perfect. I knew exactly whose eye I wanted to catch with it. I found a hair clip with a picture of a raven on it. Cool. It looked great.

I looked at my watch. It said 12:55. I had five minutes. I power walked to Tilly's. I got another black tank top with a picture of a pirate skull and bones on the left side of it. I got a pair of denim blue Glow jeans and a chain bracelet which had a Pirates of the Caribbean skull on it. I got a black hair clip and black Converse high tops. I purchased the items, and then I went to the bathroom and I changed. My watch said 12:59. I power walked, which seemed like a jog, to the food stand. I didn't know what Robin was wearing so I just stood there.

"Well, are you going to stand there or are you going to eat?" Robin said. I turned around. I didn't see Robin. I saw a teenage boy about my age, and said impatiently, "Look kid. I am waiting for someone. Don't bother me. Got it?"

"Sorry Raven. I guess that I should have told you what I was wearing. I guess that I am not the only one who changed." It was Robin. I took a good look at him. I hadn't noticed that he didn't wear his hair in its usual style. He had from the middle of his head to the front, straight, jet-black hair coming directly forward. The other part of his hair was spiked. He had on a Simple plan shirt and denim jeans with a long chain that had a picture of a two drumsticks hanging on it. He had on black Converse all-stars. I looked at his face. No, I looked at his eyes. They were green. Not Starfire green, but a soft green that you could look in at for hours and get lost in them. I blushed. I was checking him out and he was just staring at me. "Err...sorry. Uh where do you want to eat?" I said quickly. I could have died of embarrassment.

* * *

(Robin's POV)

"Well. I guess that we could go to Panda Express. They have really good Chinese..." I said. Wow. Just from looking at Raven's style change I could tell a lot more about her. Her look was more punk then Goth. I decided that I wasn't going to ask her about her past. I guess that it would have to wait for another day.

We ate for about thirty minutes, and talked about what we did like and didn't like about the mall.

"Well...I guess that you could say that I am afraid to go into Limited Too..." Raven said. I tried to keep a straight face. It was funny. Raven, the person who would go to Hot Topic, but was afraid to go to Limited Too? I can't imagine her in there.

"Well I think that we should get going. It is about 2:00. The others will get worried about us. "Robin! What exactly did you need? You don't have any bags or anything..." Raven asked. I knew I was caught.

"I uh...I uh...Well...I ummm...I have to get something for Starfire...I was hoping that you would come with me..." I said. I bet that I sounded stupid stuttering like that. But Starfire wanted me to get her a Victoria's Secret polka dotted bra and...thong.

* * *

(Raven's POV)

"Okay. Where do we...oh..." I giggled silently. I knew exactly where we were going. Starfire had been ranting on and on about how she love the 'dots-of-polka'. "Here. I will go and get it. You don't need to go in there. Trust me..."

"Thanks. But I will go with you just so you don't suffer in there." Robin said. CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! I had to get something there too.

"No really..." I said. He followed me. I was stuck with him.

"Jen? Jen? Hullo! Jen!" My friend Jennifer worked here. I only came here because, well Jen worked here.

Jennifer was a blond haired girl with big blue eyes, a tattoo of on her left shoulder, which was a picture of a purple cat that had a collar that said feisty cat, and a skimpy purple dress on.

"Yo! Raven! Was sup I have your satin tho...whoa! Who is this hot-tay?" Jen said. She saw Robin. "Uhhhh...he's a friend. Hem, Hem. Please just ring me up!" I said. My face was so red and hot, you could have fried an egg on it.

"Nice eyes. If you ever want some fun, call me. Rae has my number. Rae that'll be forty-eight cha-chings, and twenty metals." I gave Jen the money and said my good-bye. Robin and I were going home.

"Nice friend," he said with a smirk.

* * *

(At the tower in Robin's POV)

"Well hello friends! I hope that you enjoyed the time together!" Star said. I loved her like...whatever. No one would want to know that. I couldn't believe what I saw Raven buy.

"Well...was there more than shopping going on?" Cyborg and Beastboy asked. "No. I just had to pick up something for Star at the mall. That was it. I am going to my room. I'll be out for dinner."

I think that I was falling for someone else. I wasn't sure why, but at the mall I couldn't concentrate on anything. This is crazy. I can't. It would hurt the team too much.

* * *

Well! I hope that you like this chapter! It is the longest chapter I have ever written! I hope that you will all like this! Hee Hee...I have some very good ideas for this! It has been a while since I posted anything! 

So you readers know, I do not think that I will add any 'lemons' for those who know what they are. I wouldn't want the rating to sky-rocket that much. I really like the way that this is going, and I know that some readers don't like all of the mushy stuff. So I'll leave it at that.

Review with truth!

themangaloverofdoom


	2. Reading a Diary or Two

**Two Birds in A Titans Tower**

A fan fiction story by themangaloverofdoom

Author's Note: I am not putting thoughts in _italics_, but you will know when the characters thinking. If you do not, please tell me in a review. (I am sorry if it is too confusing!)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fan fiction, except for the storyline, and the two characters I made up. If I did, then Terra would teach Slade how to surf.

Chapter 2

**Looking in a Diary...or Two**

* * *

(Robin's POV)

I can't believe this! First I fall for someone, and then I fall for someone else? WHY? Okay Robin, control your emotions. Take a deep breath Robin, a deep breath. Aaaahhhhhh. So peacef...

**Knock. Knock.**

I opened my door. I saw Starfire. Wow...she must have been about seven feet tall. Or, maybe it just looked like that seeing as she was unusually tall. Still that didn't matter because I lo...

"I am sorry Robin. Cyborg and Beastboy were making the dinner, and then Raven was making the tea-of-herbal, and I was eating some chlornelch walnems, when I realized that you didn't come, so then I decided to tell Cyborg to make more then one 'tri tips' I believe, and then I came to see you. I told Rave..." Starfire was cut off when I put my index finger up to her mouth pressed on them gently and said, "Shhhh. It is okay Star. I should have come down anyway. I should be apologizing."

"Ooooohhhh...Robin? Are you okay? You never act like this..." Star said, utterly confused. I know I can't tell her that I am not really caring about anything until my plan is ready...

"Yes. I just had a good day. Besides, you know that I enjoy seeing you. It smells good too. The aroma is coming up to my hallway, which is making me extremely hungry." I said.

"Okay. I will be going to my room. You can come in there if you need to." Star said

* * *

(Starfire's POV)

I know that I saw something when I was talking to Robin. It looked like a journal. I really need to see it because maybe he has something in it about me.

I was quickly gliding towards his room when Beastboy saw me. "YO! STAR! I THINK THAT YOUR ROOM IS THE OTHER WAY!"

"Huh? Oh dear...I must have been daydreaming. I believe you call it 'my bad' correct?" I asked. Great. Almost caught. "Well...I must ask Cyborg something." I said with a sigh. "Ooooohhhh...he's in his room!" "Thank you Beastboy!"

"Cyborg? Cyborg? Are you in here?" I asked. I loved Cyborg's room. Do not ask me why, it just makes me feel like I am at home when I am in his room.

"Yo, whatcha need Star? I am not sure what you need, but I know that I can help you!" Cyborg said. "I believe that you wanted to give me the top-of-laps? Or...laptop? Yes. Laptop. I believe that you wanted to lend me a laptop to do research on the internet? I remember how to do what you taught me." I said. Although I don't think that Cyborg would believe me, I knew perfectly well how to use a laptop. I know how to use a Nokia cell phone, a remote, a Blackberry...my list goes on. I am very smart when it comes to technology. I just feel like I am helping the others, especially Cyborg, because of how proud he gets when he thinks that he has taught me something new. I feel proud for making him proud.

"Oh. Well I don't have yours made, but if you would like you can borrow mine for a while." Cy said. "Why thank you Cy, if you don't mind me calling you that, I would. I will probably be done with it in a few days." Score! I needed that baby to get what I wanted.

* * *

(In Starfire's room, her POV)

I turned the laptop on. Once it loaded, I found something that I know I shouldn't have. I found Cyborg's 'Virtual Diary.'

_Dear Virtual Diary, _I read.

_I love Jinx. After going to the Hive Academy and hanging with her for about a week, I knew that it had to be true love. Jinx. Jinx. Jinx. Jinx. Jinx. Jinx. Jinx. Jinx. Jinx. Jinx. Jinx. Jinx. Jinx. Jinx. Jinx. Jinx. Jinx. Jinx. Jinx. Jinx. Jinx. Jinx. Jinx. Jinx. Jinx. Jinx. Jinx. Jinx. Jinx. Jinx. Jinx. Jinx. _The name went on for pages.

Well I guess that I know who Cyborg likes...

As I think about yesterday, I write in my diary,

_Dear Glormunch,_

_Well, yesterday when Raven and Robin went out shopping at the mall, Cyborg and Beastboy said a few things that really made me nervous. Once the two 'birds' left the room. Both men were saying things that made me extremely worried._

_"I think that Robin is going to hit on Raven!" Cyborg said. "No way! He is going ignore her!" Beastboy protested. I thought that Beastboy decided to go after Raven now that Terra was gone._

_"No fool! You know what Robin is going to do! He is going to take her on the T-Cycle and he is going to try to get her heart with his cycle!" Cyborg protested._

_"No Cy! Robin just wanted Raven so that he could get something like a gift for Star!" Beastboy argued._

_I know that the two were most likely going about and doing their own things, but still. I thought that Robin really liked me. More than just friends. Raven would never try to do anything that would hurt me right? She even told me that we made a cute couple. I thought that she liked the girl; I believe that it was Jen. The one from Victoria's Secret. That is what she told me. I asked her, "Raven, are you in love with the girl, Jen?" She replied, "As friends Star, as friends. Romance is not my thing." I thought that she was just trying to keep it a secret. No, Star, no. You are just being overly dramatic again. There is nothing going on between the two nothing at all. You are a Tamaranian. Strong willed, resourceful, and have a good heart. Nothing can keep you down, even with Robin as the subject._

_With love, _

_Koryand'r, or rather Starfire_

* * *

(In Raven's Room, her POV)

"No way girl! You know that he is all mine!" I said, jokingly. I was on the phone with Jen. I never told anyone, not even Star, that when I was 'meditating', I was most likely on the phone with her.

"Don't be such a playa, or hottie hog!" Jen said, giggling. "But anyways girl. I think that you should go for it. I mean, what do you have to lose? I would just try to get him before he is all taken. You know how much fun it was when we went to the clubs together. Just dress like that, and he will be melting in your arms."

"Somehow I don't think that going to a club where you dance very seductively is how you get the guys. I also don't think that he would approve of me dressing in your clothes, which don't cover too much. We need to get out again. I wish to talk to you in person. Besides, I have a box of the clothes that you bought me still, and I haven't been able to wear them." I said.

"All righty! I guess that I will see you in about forty tic-tocks?" Jen said. I loved how she always found another way of saying things. "Okay!"

I took a shower, and opened the box of brand new clothes. I took out my new undergarment, and the matching piece that went with it. I have to say, I do look good. I found a black leather tube top that went about an inch above my naval. It had a broken heart on it, and it said heart breaker in bold white letters. I found a short, short black mini shirt, yes leather, which has a matching heart on the top left. I got a pair of black high heels with broken hearts on them, near the ankles. I clipped what looked like my bangs very close to my head, which made my hair fall into my face. Then I put on black eyeliner, not as heavy and black mascara with a light coat of red eye shadow. Then I put on "Gwen Stefani red" lipstick. I put all of this on and went to the kitchen to get an apple. I saw Beastboy taking all of the Chips Ahoy! cookies.

He looked right at me and dropped the cookie bag. "Damn Raven! Who knew that you were this good looking! Where are you going?" "Look" I said flustered, "You aren't my dad. I know that you won't stop bugging me, so here it is. I am going with my friend partying. Tell anyone about this and you will be dead. or I'll have to make you my pet. Sound Good?" I asked. I knew that Jen would definitely fall for BB like that. He said all love sick, "No, but tell me who this friend is! I gotta meet her! If she makes you look this good, then who knows what she looks like?"

I got my apple and left the tower. Le Serpent Rouge, boy I couldn't wait to go back. After the first two years of being a Titan, I decided to stop going there. As I came to the front of the building that had a giant neon serpent on the front, I heard my best friend. "Hey, hey, hey! Look who it is!" She said. She was wearing a green top that had a yellow cat on it with words below it that said 'Bad Kitty' had a matching mini skirt, green fishnet stockings, green high heels, matching eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow, and a green kitty hair clip. She looked like a wannabe soldier with all of her camouflage colored clothes. "Not bad outfit, bad kitty." I said. We both started cracking up.

"Uh hem." The dude with the list said. He must have been waiting for us, because there was a huge line behind us. "Derek? Is that you?" I asked. "Well if it isn't my two little party poopers. Ho ya been? come straight on in." He said.

"Thank you!" We said synchronized.

About thirty minutes later, there was a huge crowd of girls around one guy. "I wonder who that is." Jen asked. "I dunno. I want to see who though." I replied. When we shoved our way through the girls, I saw the one person I never would have expected to see.

"Robin?" I asked. I didn't know that he came here. Especially dressed like this. He had a black Volcom shirt on, black Dickies, black Converse All-Stars, and the same hair style. He had on a red tie that was all out punk. He was hot. I can't believe that I just thought that!

"Excuse me ladies. I have some unexpected friends here. Well, I hope to see you all later!" He said. "Lucky! Dang! What do they have that we don't?" A few of them said, in their Napoleon Dynamite voices.

"Wow. You look even hotter then you did yesterday." Jennifer said. "Too bad that you are going to be taken up before I can get to you."

"Uhhhh...thanks? Raven, what are you doing here? Before you answer, I would appreciate if you called me by my real name. Richard. Richard Grayson. I DO have a secret identity. You, you, Jen, I believe, you won't tell will you?" He asked.

"Secrets safe with me. If I couldn't hold a secret, why would I be Raven's friend?" She asked. I think that she was waiting for me to ask the question.

"Well Tim, I believe that I should be asking you what YOU are doing here. I thought that you were doing more research on the brotherhood of evil?" I asked.

"Well Raven, everyone needs to get out once in a while." Robin said.

"Aaaahhhhhh! Hottie bartender! Must go check out! Rae, I hope that you don't mind, you know me though. Can't let a good one go!" Jennifer asked. I swear. She hasn't ever gotten in a good long relationship for more than a couple months. "Bye girl! Don't feel I'm ditching! I'll e-mail ya!"

"Okay!" I replied. I finally got a moment alone with Robin. "I love this song!" I started dancing to Green Day's 'American Idiot.' Before I could get into a dancing groove, Robin took my wrist. "May I join you? I never actually have done any dancing here." He said. I was so embarrassed. "Yes!" I said.

A few hours later, well, about four hours later, we arrived in the living room of the Tower.

Robin turned the light on, and gave me a hug. "Thanks for having a fun time with me! Jen is something els-"

"Robin?"

* * *

Well, I hope that you like this chapter! I am so sorry that it took me a while to get it out. I hope that the chapters are not too long, and are tedious. I certainly hope not. I personally enjoy this chapter, and hope that you do too. 

Also, I got a word processor, so hopefully my grammatical errors will vanish. Thank you for telling me this.

Please review, because it makes my work better and more enjoyable for you to read.

Have a super great day,

themangaloverofdoom


	3. Feelings for a Long Lost Friend

**Two Birds in A Titans Tower**

A fanfiction story by themangaloverofdoom

Author's Note: I am not putting thoughts in _italics_, but you will know when the characteris thinking. If you do not, please tell me in a review. (I am sorry if it is too confusing!)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fanfiction, except for the storyline. Also, sorry for the OOCness, I think that the characters should have things that are somewhat like alter egos.

Chapter 3

**Feelings for a Long Lost Friend**

* * *

**(Robin's POV)**

Oh great. Someone heard us. I went to go and turn the light on. When I did, I saw something a little bit more unpleasant than seeing Starfire. I wasn't Starfire...but Cyborg, and Jinx! There was a topless pink-skinned girl on our sofa, her hands over her bare chest, and there was Cyborg on all fours bent over her. She lunged for her shirt, and put it on. "Cyborg, I, er, I am going to your room. I'll see you there." "'K." He replied. When he looked at Raven and I, he had pink lipstick lips all over his face.

"Rob, Rae, I can explain." He said. I really didn't want to know what was going on between the two. Blech.

Raven put her index finger on his lips. "Shush. Cyborg it's okay. Just next time, please be more careful, and, er, stay in your room. I think that you should go to your room anyway. You have someone waiting for you."

"Right. Ummm, I think that it is best if we don't tell any of the other Titans about this." With that, Cyborg walked as fast as he could to his room.

"Well. Goodnight Raven." I left her and went to my room.

* * *

**(Raven's POV)**

I went to my room. It felt good to be in here. I changed my clothes into a very small nightgown that had black sequince lining the chest area. As I turned around to go into my bed, I felt something grab my waist.

"Sssshhhh."

It was Beastboy.

"Beastboy, what do you want?" I asked. Her turned me around, and planted his lips on my forehead. It wasn't a passionate kiss that is for sure. It was more like a kiss that was thanking me. I used my powers to turn my light on.

"Thank you." He said in a whisper.

"Explain." I said in a stern voice.

"Well, alright. You must promise to listen to me through and not get mad at me until AFTER I am done talking." I told him, "I promise." "Well I think that you should know that I spy on you when you talk to this friend of yours. You talk to her every night. So, once you told me about this night, you know you going to the club, I figured that you wouldn't be back for hours. I was right. I decided to go through your journal that you write in every night. I went and read your diary and read your entry of the Fourth of July. You wrote this:

_'Dear Journal,_

_Well, I went to see Terra today. I know that I won't ever show it, but I miss her. __Every night I look for a remedy in my magic books. I have indeed found a remedy. After six weeks of seaching, and 200 books, I found it. I went to see Terra while the other Titans were watching the fireworks show. I used this stone potion that made my room smell like rotten eggs. I blamed it on Beastboy. Everyone believed me, including the green dork himself. I believe that I will go tomorrow and check to see if the potion worked. I have set my alarm clock for thirty till midnight. That is in three hours. The potion should work at midnight. I can't wait._

_Until tomorrow,_

_Raven_

_July 4th, 2005'_

You found a remedy Raven! So I kept reading and I found this semi-current entry:

_'Dear Journal,_

_I have been searching night and day to find Terra. The potion that I made worked too well. I forgot about her when I met a friend called Jennifer. The two of us go way back, but she had to move, and we couldn't stay in touch. I found her once again though, in a Victoria's Secret. We have had so much to talk about. We go clubbing, shopping, and acting like normal teens. This worries me though. Why? Because with every single thing that we do together, she remindes me more and more of Terra. I believe that I will ask her if she knows a Terra, or if she really is Terra. If she is Terra, Beastboy will go berserk. She always asks me about the green changeling, and well, this gets me thinking. Oh sir, does it ever get me thinking. _

_If Terra turns up,_

_Raven,_

_September 1st, 2005'_

Then there is this one...

_'Dear Journal,_

_This is it. I asked Jen if she was, or knew a person called Terra. Turns out though, she is. Odd isn't it? Well I promised her that I would not tell the other Ttans. I have kept my secret. Somehow, I think that Robin does know who she really is, but is keeping it our secret. This pleases me more than anyone can imagine. 'One day,' she told me, 'I will join you and the others again.' I am not sure when, but when the time comes, she will come and rejoin the Teen Titans. I know that this will happen in a few months. I just think that she believes we are still hurt. I am not hurt anymore because I do not have to worry avout never seeing her again. I love her like a sister. She is more of a friend than Starfire, and that is saying something because Star is a really good friend, but she isn't always there for you when you need her. I can not wait to tell Beastboy though. It is eating my insides away. I want to see his face and reaction when I casually tell him, 'Hey BB. You know, I have been meaning to tell you something. Terra is back.' Boy that will make him melt away. Speaking of melting away, my heart is too._

_Melted away,_

_Raven_

_November 26, 2005'_

Thank you Raven! You did it! You really did! Now I can see her again!"

Beastboy started doing the robot on my bed.

"Get down from there. You want someone to hear you?" I told him. He got down. "I hope that you know that she isn't coming back until she is ready. Don't push her. Also dude, you know nothing about her, and will not tell anyone. I want her to have her own space, and when she is ready, she'll come back, so don't bombard her. I believe that she will tell me soon. Goodnight."

"But Raven...you sure know how to take the fun out of things! I hope that you know that the others will find out about this. Goodnight."

The way he just looked at me when he said his second to last sentence wories me. He was smirking an evil smirk. He was going to try to get the others to get Terra to come back here.

I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**(Starfire's POV)**

That was it. The last straw. I had to go and get Robin's folder. The minute I got here, I asked him what it was, and he told me that it was basically his diary. He told me though that it didn't have his personal secrets in it, like most do. He said that his had his data of the criminals we had battled that day.

I am not stupid. I know what it has in it. In it there must be some sort of secret file or secret folder with his personal secrets. I know it. My people, or me, I should say, act stupid but have a larger intellect than most.

Beastboy, I think, has the lowest intellect of all, but that is why we love him. Ha-Ha-Ha.

I put my night outfit on. I don't really understand why the girls on this planet dress like this, but if it brings me up on the social scale, I'll do it.

* * *

**(Robin's POV)**

Well. The team is sort of in order now, unless you consider Cyborg. Robin, you are doing a good job. Raven must be starting to like me too. I can't wait to tell her how I feel tomorrow. A good night's job once again by the superhero Robin. He can balance work, his love life, the team he has to keep under control, and his party cool-meter. Well alright.

I buried myself under my covers lullabying myself to sleep with the thoughts about my good life.

* * *

An odder chapter, but I like it. 

I am so sorry that I have not updated in forever. I don't mind if you readers don't ever like me again for this. I do mind though, when people don't update in more than a month. How rude.

I have been having writer's block, but I am getting some very good ideas at how the next chapter will be going.

Until then,

themangaloverofdoom


	4. Truth be Told

**Two Birds in a Titans Tower**

A fanfiction story written by themangaloverofdoom

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story, but the storyline that I have originally created.

* * *

**(Terra's POV)**

"May I take your order ma'am?" The waitress asked.

"Ummm...not yet, I still need some time. I'll come up to the counter to order. Thanks." I replied. The waitress went to another table.

I am not sure how it happened, but it did happen, what ever it was. All I remember is getting off my 10:00 shift, and seeing him. Who was him? He was him. Now wait a minute, you say. Who the heck is He? I know I am most likely confusing you. Well, He is green. He has green eyes. He has green hair. He is Beastboy. I know that Raven didn't tell him. She promised, and unlike me, she hasn't ever broken a promise. She hasn't hurt anyone, unlike me. And if she did tell Beastboy, she, for the first time ever, hurt me. But then again, how did it happen?

* * *

**(Flashback to Earlier that Day)**

It had been a long, long day. It, of course is a week before Christmas and New Years, and all men want to get their girlfriend or wife a 'fun' gift, if ya know what I mean. So, at ten I finally got off. Winter vacation for me! I get a holiday break! I guess that means I will be replaced for a while…yes! I left Victoria's Secret, and was outside the mall. It was a cool and crisp night. Of course, it was very dark, but I didn't mind. That is, until someone grabbed my hand.

"Who are you?" I fiercely said. I was turned around and kissed tenderly on the lips. I pushed back, and slapped the dark figure. It was a hard slap, because my hand was very numb after coming in contact with the character.

"Shit!" The figure hollered.

"Beastboy?" I had asked. I pulled the figure under a lamp. It was him. Dang he had gotten muscles! He was nice and toned, and his face had definitely matured. His voice hadn't though…

"I am SO sorry! Let me help you with that!" I said. I had slapped him so hard that his cheek had started to bleed.

"No…it is just a scratch. I…I…I am fine." He said. He was grimacing when he talked. I knew that he wasn't okay.

"Why don't we take you to the tower? Raven can help you there." I asked. I didn't feel like talking to Raven. Not if Beastboy knew about me.

"No. I am going to go take you to Nina's Café. Okay?" He said. I needed to talk to him about finding out about me.

"Fine. But we need to talk." I said firmly.

"That is good with me." He said.

* * *

**(Back to Present with Terra and Beastboy)**

Well I guess that is where I stand now. I am here. At Nina's Café. Beastboy's wound had stopped bleeding. The current time? 11:25. I went to go order my food.

"A cup of hot cocoa please." I said. The waitress gave me a mug of the warm drink.

"So." I said. Neither of us said anything. Well. I need to know. How exactly did you find out about me? I need to know."

"Okay." He said in a calm voice. I could tell he was happy to be with me. But I am not sure that I could say the same. It isn't that I don't still love him, because deep down I do. But then…I wonder what has happened with him. Rae never talked about him. "It started like this. You see, I knew that Raven always talked to someone on the phone at night when she was supposedly meditating. I knew she wasn't, because I could hear her. I didn't really want to get into her business, but it was killing me. And then, the other night when she went clubbing…dressed like that? I needed to find out who this person was. I read her journal. You should see it. All you could read and see was that she was missing you. In every entry it was about you and how her potions were getting closer to saving you. I was in despair. I missed you so much. Every night I would pray about you. You have no idea. I love you. I missed you. I couldn't wait to see you. I just knew that I had to find you. Then I confronted her. I knew that she wasn't very happy about this. She told me to leave you be, and that basically what I read never happened. I just wanted to tell you that although you may never want to come back, we forgive you. We forgive you so much. We all miss our rock an' roller. So, please, think about it."

With that Beastboy put the money on the table, gave me a peck on the cheek and left. What he said left an indent on my mind. I really did want to come back to the Teen Titans, but then, I couldn't after all the memories…

* * *

**(Raven's POV)**

I was in my room, reading. Actually, when wasn't I ever reading? Then I heard a light rap at the door.

"Cyborg. For the last time I told you. I refuse to play video games with you. That is for you and Beastboy, or you and Starfire. NOT for me. Go find something else to do." I said. Cyborg had asked me fourteen other times to play Need for Speed 2 with him. Beastboy went out to go do things, and Starfire went to go buy the orbs of color for our tree of Christmas. I would not EVER play those games. EVER. Why? Simple. I have better things to do like…talk to friends, or read, or write in my journal that Beastboy would never ever find. Why wouldn't he ever find it? Because I left it in my mind. It felt good having something no one would ever find.

I heard the rap again. "Cyborg! NO." I said. This was getting annoying.

I knew that Cyborg couldn't sleep because, well, he and Beastboy always play video games really late at night, and Beastboy left to do some 'errands'. I knew that I was supposed to sleep, but I couldn't, and Starfire had to do Lord knows what.

"Err…Raven? Is this a bad time?" It was Robin.I thought that he was asleep. I guess that he couldn't fall asleep either.

"Uh…no! Please, come in!" I said. I was getting nervous already. I looked at him. No mask…again! I loved his eyes…they were beautiful…

"May I?" He asked. I wasn't too sure how long I was looking in his eyes…yet again…

"Sorry. Please, do." I wasn't sure what he was asking about…but I knew for sure that he was going to do something. My room, is very dark, and I use candle light; the only time my room IS bright is when I am on the computer. His face was shadowed, which made him look very mysterious. I couldn't help but get so nervous. My hands were literally shaking. I, of course, didn't let him see, but still, with each passing second, my hands got sweatier. He sat next to me, VERY close to me actually, on my bed.

"Raven…I need to tell you something…" He was so close, that I could see his pupils dilating to the light because of our closeness.

* * *

Please forgive me! I know that I have not updated, but will try to at least every few days, now that I have break. School has been difficult with grades coming out. I have also had a few computer issues that have been fixed! 

Also, another cliffy! Buahahaha! Anyways...I hope to write soon!

Also, please review! It keeps me going!

Love,

themangaloverofdoom


	5. A New Issue

**Two Birds in a Titans Tower**

A fan fiction story written by themangaloverofdoom

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line

Chapter 5

**A New Issue**

* * *

(Raven's POV)

I couldn't believe how close Robin was. I was on the edge of losing control of my emotions, but I knew that I had to keep them in order. If I lost control of my emotions, who knows what could happen to me. Damn this sucks. Okay Rae, just take a few deep breaths and relax…relax.

"Ummm…Raven? Are you sure that this is a good time?" Robin asked me. I couldn't believe that I was on the verge of going in to a trance.

"Sorry. I was, I was just taking a deep breath…and I got a bit too relaxed. Sorry." I replied. How embarrassing. "So, uh, Robin, do I have the right to ask you why you are here, sitting on my bed, in my room?"

* * *

(Robin's POV)

Hmm. Robin now is the time, I told myself. "I couldn't sleep at all. I was starting to, but then Cyborg came into my room, and woke me up to play video games. I started to play, but he knows everything about the games. So really, I wasn't able to beat him, and I got frustrated. I went back to my room, and tried to sleep, but I kept hearing you and Cyborg fighting. Then I caught a second wind, and decided to come over here and have something to do. So I figured that if you couldn't sleep, than we could get to know each other a little bit better." I said.

Raven blushed, and I could see it, even if her room was lit like a dungeon. "Umm… Robin?" She asked.

"Yeah?" I said. I wondered what exactly she wanted.

"Well, I mean, don't you know almost everything about me? I mean, you saved me in the pits of Hell from my father, helped me fight Slade, who was working with my father, know that I am a portal for my father, and you know that I am the Devil's daughter himself. Isn't that enough to know about me already? I am not a very nice person once you get to know me." She said. I could tell that it took her all of her might to say that.

I chuckled to myself. "Raven. All of these things include your father. Do you have a mother, well, I mean, you know, is she alive, if so, where is she? And, I mean, come on you have to admit, these don't include you. If you don't want to, it is okay. I just wanted to get to know my teammates a little bit better."

"Well. Alright. I guess that I don't have anything better to do. So, you ask a question, and I'll answer. No lies…okay?" Raven said. She didn't smile or anything, she didn't make any facial expression. She was extremely good at that I guess. But what she did do was stand up and then she used her powers to blow out all of the candles. She then turned the lights on. Her lamps were, well, very odd looking you could say. They looked like stone gargoyles with the head pointed upward. That normally doesn't seem like a very odd lamp for some, but the weird thing about it was that the lips of the gargoyles were in a blowing position, and they actually were blowing out a black aura. It looked a lot like Raven's magical aura. But the black aura lit the whole room. It was very interesting. When Raven came back to sit down, she took her shoes and cape off, which the pendant on her cape was actually a clasp, and levitated them to her closet. She then went to the area on her bed near her pillows, and sat cross legged. Like what the little kids called criss-cross-apple-sauce.

"Please, make yourself comfortable." She said. She seemed to be a bit nervous.

"Okay." I said. I took my cape off, which all I had to do was to untie it, and unclasped the metal pieces on my shoes, took them off, and sat across from her, my legs crossed, the same way as Raven's. "So, who should go first? Do you want to go now, or should I?"

"Hmmm…I think that you should. You already know quite a bit about me, but I don't know much about you."

* * *

(Raven's POV)

This was it. Raven, you finally were going to know about him. This was a good day. Yes, a very good day, well technically speaking, night.

"Well, Batman. I want to know much about him. What is he like? I'm sure not very friendly, but…well…tell me about him." I said. I knew that Robin wasn't going to tell me much, or so I think…he might tell me.

"Well…Batman is a very interesting person to work with. Sometimes he wanted a partner, and well, other times he wanted me to just disappear. Don't get me wrong, he enjoyed having me help him in the hard times, but then, other times he said that I just got in his way. But really, once I left to come here to Jump City, I knew that he missed me. One time, I'll take you to meet him. He is a very, very intelligent man. He can solve crimes in just a few minutes. He certainly has his ways with getting the villains to tell him the information that he wants. It is amusing, but you can't smile, you have to have a straight frown. I know how can you have a straight frown? I dunno, but he certainly can do it. He is a pretty cool guy once you get to know him." Robin said. I had my filling of Batman. I got just what I wanted to know. I knew where Robin got his 'mysterious' act from. Bruce Wayne. It wasn't to hard to figure out who he was, I mean, having all of those extremely expensive weapons…you would have to be stupid to not to be able to figure it out. "Now it is my turn." Robin said.

"Ask away." I replied.

"Where do you come from? Please don't take it offensively, but I want to know." He said. I knew that question was coming.

"Well, I come from a place called Azarath…" I started

* * *

(2 hours later)

Robin and I were sitting next to each other on my bed. My legs stretched out in front of me, and he, sitting with his legs folded. Robin was telling me a story of one of his dumbest villains that he had battled.

"And then he said 'I didn't mean it Robin, it was just that the Sprite bottle said that it was free…" He and I started silently cracking up.

Robin glanced at the clock, and then looked at me smiled, then frowned, and looked at the clock. "I should better get going since it is 1 in the morning."

"Umm…Robin, I have one more question before you go…" I asked. This question was killing me. I had to ask it.

"Yah? What is it?" he asked.

"Well, I figured, since I lied to the team and told them that I was studying on the Brotherhood of Evil, and instead went clubbing, that I shouldn't give Cyborg a hard time, even though he led a villain into the tower and started to…er, you know." I giggled silently. I knew that it was hard for Robin to talk about things like that.

"Just wondering…Well…" I said as Robin and I got up and headed to the door, "…good night. See you later today."

"Bye Rae, night." He said. I gave him a peck on the cheek. He started to furiously blush. "Don't let the bed bugs bite!" I didn't know what made me do that. It just happened.

As I turned around, I was being talked to.

"Aww, Raven has a crush…how cute. I see that the task is going as planned. Just a little while Raven, a little while."

* * *

This is yet another cliffhanger! I can't help myself...they make it much easier to write! 

So, what I wish to say is that I never knew how hard this chapter would be to write! I am taking a vacation starting on Friday, and ending on Monday, so I won't be able to add a chapter until a few days before New Year's!

Happy Holidays!

themangaloverofdoom

P.S. Please review! It keeps me going!


	6. Terra

**Two Birds in A Titans Tower**

A fanfiction story by themangaloverofdoom

Disclaimer:I own nothing but my storyline.

Chapter 6

**Terra**

* * *

"Go away. You aren't welcome here. You know that. Now leave." I said. This wasn't going to turn out very good. 

"But Raven, I missed you. You know that I did. Please give me a peck like you did to Robin." Red X said. He hasn't bothered me until Terra left.

* * *

((Flashback))

It was Christmas of last year. Beastboy had gotten up screaming and yelling, frightening all of us. Turns out he had snuck to the living room, with the Christmas tree and all of the gifts. He had organized the gifts so that he had all of his in a stack. That is when he opened up his Gamestation 2 That I got for him…and Cyborg.

"Beastboy, what is the meaning of this?" I had said, very rudely. I had been saving my money up for 6 months, and was number two on the waiting list for the second version of the Gamestation, and then Beastboy opens it up without Cyborg. "I bought that for both you and Cyborg…how dare you. This means tha…whoa!" Cyborg lifted me up into his bone crushing hug and replied all happy and giddy, "You did that Raven? They wouldn't let me on the waiting list for 'specified' reasons! I can't believe that you did that for us! Hey y'all! Rae actually does have a sensitive side!"

That Christmas was when Starfire got her first thong from me. I knew that she would like it because it seemed very Starfire-ish to me. Ever since then, she has been going crazy about them. I really don't like going to get them with her because she always shouts, "Look at all the different colors!" or "I think that you need this one!" and trust me, it really isn't very fun doing that.

Robin was the hardest to get something for. He had almost everything. I couldn't get him a computer because Cyborg gave him a top-of-the-line computer. I decided that I was going to get him a book about some of the greatest ninjas in written history. I decided that it was a good book, one that would last him a while, so I got it for him. Lucky enough for me, it was the third book of the series, and he needed it. "Hey, thanks Raven. I was going to buy this but they were out. I guess you got lucky. Thanks." I replied a little…oddly "Err, uhhhh, I guess so. Glad you like it."

Cyborg had gotten me a black candle as a present; Beastboy got me the 'Learn to be Happy Guide for Dummies,' Starfire had gotten me a few pink hair ribbons, and Robin had gotten me a new pendant for my cloaks.

After we ate our prime rib, which was disgusting by the way, because Beastboy had switched the real meat prime rib with his tofu prime rib, we all decided that we had wanted to spend some time alone with our newly acquired items. The only two that stayed together were Cyborg and Beastboy, who were fighting over what game they should play first. Well, at least they liked the gift that I bought them.

I was the last to go to my room, because I was on clean-up duty to do the dishes and vacuum. I had the whole kitchen to clean, and all of the wrapping paper. I didn't mind, though. I had gotten everyone what they wanted, which made me happy inside, because they were my friends, and that is all that I really wanted. To be accepted.

Once I was done cleaning, I went back to my room where I had laid all of my presents on my bed. I had put my hair ribbons from Starfire in my top drawer next to my pendant. I lit my candles, and put them on my dresser. I decided that I might look into my 'Happy Guide' from Beastboy, when someone had grabbed my arm.

"Sssshhhh. It is okay. It is just me." I didn't know who it was until I was turned around.

"Red X? Why are you here? What are you doing?" I asked. He had not yet let go of me, but turned me so that I could sit on his lap, which was very surprising, and plopped us down on my bed.

Now, you need to understand that at this time, the Titans did not yet know that Trigon was my father. Now, Beastboy and Cyborg knew my father, but they did not know who exactly the giant red guy was that they were fighting in my head a while ago.

"I know your secret." He said. I gasped. He didn't…how could he have known? It was impossible. "Why are you gasping? I won't tell everyone in the city about you and you being the end of the world unless you get me something. You have to get me something very special. What is this item, you ask? Get me Robin's journal. It has…things in it. Things that I need to do something very special."

"Why me? How come you can't do the so-called 'mission' on your own? Hmm? You know that the Titans will accept me for who I am…no matter what my past and future is. No leave, before I call the Titans!" I tried to scramble off of his lap, but I couldn't. Red X wouldn't let me.

"Because you don't have anywhere to go without the Titans. You'll be stranded. You are the perfect one to get me the notebook. And besides, it is too dangerous and risky for me to go into his room and then get it. You are his friend. You can get it. You get close to Robin…I'm sure that he likes you just like you like him. I've been watching you Raven. Watching you."

That was scary. I was being watched obviously a lot by a villain. "Stalker. I hate you. I won't ever do it. You know that I won't. I refuse to."

He hugged me. That was just plain old nasty. "But I love you…you know that I do Raven. If I didn't have a mask, you know that I would kiss you."

"Let go of me sicko! Get away from me!" With that, I shifted so that my butt was on his mid-thigh, and my feet were resting on his chest. I kicked him in the face, so then he let go of me, and he vanished.

* * *

((Present Day))

"Watcha thinkin' about, Raven? Me?" Red X said playfully. I wasn't in the mood to play. I wanted to hurt him so badly.

"If what you are asking, no, I didn't get the journal. No way. Robin is just a friend. So…go rob a bank or something like that." I said. I wasn't going to get Robin's journal…for Red X at least.

Red X growled, yes growled, and looked at me. "If you wanted to live, you would have gotten that journal for me!" Red X wrapped his left hand around my throat, turned me, and pinned me against the wall. I guess that this was it. I said my last words in my head, while Red X was whispering in my ear, "Say bye, bye birdie. This is your last day." I tried to get out of his grasp, but his hold on me was too strong, I could barely breathe, and couldn't muster up the strength to hit him.

"This is it Raven…this is it." Red X told me. Tears were streaming down my face. There were so many things that I didn't do yet that I wanted to.

I was about to pass out, when my whole room turned a bright yellow.

"You will let go of my friend!" Red X was hit by a giant rock in the back of his head. He had let go of me, and fallen to the floor. I gasped. The air that rushed into my lungs stung because of the lack of oxygen.

"Terra?" It was Terra. She somehow knew that I needed her, and she came for me.

"Sssshhhh…I'll explain everything in a min…" She was cut off by Robin and the others coming into my room.

"Raven? Is everything oka…" Robin stopped talking. I must have looked pitiful. When Red X moved me, my cape came off, and now, I was sitting, my calves tucked under my thighs, and my hands around my neck, gasping for air.

He came over to me, picked me up, and walked me to the infirmary. "You need to tell me everything what happened. Cyborg, you need to check and make sure nothing was damaged. Starfire, get Red X and come with me. Beastboy, Terra lets go."

While I was being checked by Cyborg, Everyone was sitting next to me…staring. It was embarrassing, that's for sure. "You're all set Raven." Just as Cyborg finished, Red X regained his consciousness. All he did was push a button on his belt, and disappeared. Robin grumbled how we would get him next time. "You guys go to sleep. I'm going to talk to the girls about this." Everyone but Terra left saying that we should talk in the morning.

"Terra, you go first." Robin said. "Well, it started out when Raven had found a remedy…" Our night was explaining what was going on. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Please forgive me for the delay! I had a few problems, so I couldn't get this up and running! I am thankful to those who stay loyal and read this for me! I love you all! Why? Because you actually take the time to read my stories . 

With all due respect, and I am sorry, and please review with truth,

Themangaloverofdoom


	7. The Secret

**Two Birds inA Titans Tower**

A fanfiction story by themangaloverofdoom

Disclaimer:I own nothing but my storyline.

Chapter 7

**The Secret**

* * *

**(Raven's POV)**

I woke with the sound of Terra running in my room.

"Guess what? Guess what?" Terra asked. I immediately got up and I was in a battle stance. "What is it? What is the problem?"

"Hahaha! Rae, come on, lighten up! Anyways, I was talking with the other team members, and guess what? They let me be on the team! I am now an official Titan again! They actually trust me like you said that they would! Rae, what would I do without you?" With that, I calmed down, and then Terra gave me an almost-as-bone-crushing-as-Starfire-hug. I knew that the Titans were going to allow her back on the team. She had realized her mistakes, and had redeemed herself.

"I am proud of ya girl." I said, and returned the hug. "Well, I have to get ready and shower, I'll be down in a few."

"Mmm…okay!" She said, and had gone downstairs. Once I had showered, I put on a pair of faded denim jeans, a long-sleeved blue shirt, and blue flip-flops. I looked at my clock…it said that it was noon. I guess that the talk with Robin…Robin. Last night had not gone as smoothly as I would have hoped. During the whole explanation thing, Robin wouldn't even look at me.

I swiftly and quickly walked down to the kitchen. I saw that Robin, Starfire, Beastboy, and Terra had all left. All I saw was Cyborg sitting at the kitchen table. "Morning Raven."

"Morning Cy. Ummm…where is everyone?" I asked. I had a feeling where they all were.

"Okay, but you have to promise that you won't get all mad okay?" Cyborg had told me. "I promise Cy. Where is everyone?" "Well, Terra got tired of waiting for you to finish your shower, so when Beastboy asked her out on a date to the mall, she told me to tell you to have a nice peaceful day and thank you. Beastboy said that he doubles that thanks, and that he wishes you a happy and peaceful day too."

"Okay" I said. "But where are Robin and Starfire?"

"Robin asked Star if she would like to go to the movies and go and see the new movie that just came out and that she had been wanting to see…I believe that they were going to go out and see 'Love and Pain 2' which, I guess that it is some love and sappy romance musical movie. Star told you that she wishes you and me to enjoy ourselves with the book and the game of videos."

"And what did Robin say?" I asked. Cyborg's reply wasn't what I wanted it to be. "He just smiled and left."

Cyborg sounded really depressed today. This wasn't how he normally was. He normally was always happy, and today it sounded as if his best friend had just died. "Okay Cyborg, you can't hide this from me forever. You must have forgotten that I can sense emotions. What happened between you and Jinx?"

"Damn Rae. That kinda scares me when you do that." He gave a half-hearted chuckle. "Wait! Before you tell me anything, you need to have some of this. It makes you feel better." I handed Cyborg some hot herbal tea. "It always makes me feel better, and I know that it will for you too.""Well, you see, you know how Jinx and I sorta had a thing going, as you should know…well... she told me that she thought that our relationship would only last as friends, and not anything more. So she now goes out with Kid Flash, which, don't get me wrong, I am very happy for the both of them, but then Bumblebee had told me that she had a confession to make, and that she really liked me, and I like her too, but I dunno, I mean, will our relationship last very long, or will it just fizzle out like my last one?"

After telling me what was wrong, Cyborg decided to drink the herbal tea. "Well, Cyborg. My advice it this; if you don't do what your heart tells you, then you won't ever be happy."

"Look who's talking little Miss independent." Cyborg said with a laugh. I could tell that he was feeling much better. I took a sip of my tea, and I replied, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, look, the others don't know it, but girl, I do. I know how bad you have it for Robin. It isn't even funny, how much you love that boy. What I want to know is how come you haven't gone out with him yet? I mean, come on, it is so obvious." Cyborg said. Cyborg is just so reliable. Whenever you aren't feeling well, he will make you feel all better.

"You have to keep it a secret! Promise?" I said. Cyborg is like a big brother to me. No, he is a big brother to all of us Titans. "I promise little lady." He said with a big grin. "You know, you can tell me everything. I'll keep it all to myself and to no one else." "Okay Cyborg. I won't ever get to go out with Robin because he and Starfire are like the most perfect couple of all. She is so pretty and has a big huge bust, a perfect stomach, long, lean legs, and Cyborg, I can't compete with her. You know that almost all guys here in Jump City like Starfire. They just run away from me because I am like a scary…a scary freak. I am a creepy, scary, weird freak. Like that is appealing to anyone. Anyone being Robin. But like this is important to you Cyborg. I must sound like a sappy, depressed lovesick teenager."

"Cut that out Raven." Cyborg said in a very stern voice that I hardly ever hear him use. "You are very pretty. And you know what? Who cares if you don't have a gigantic bust like Star? Who cares if you are, more quote un-quote weird? You are a very special person with a very special personality, and a very special power. And I am sure that many guys like you, you just are too naive to see it." He said in a huge grin. "Now, go get dressed and come back here to meet me in twenty minutes, understand?"

"Sure." I said. I wonder where Cyborg was going to take me. I quickly put my empty cup of tea in the sink, as did Cyborg. I went up to my room and put on a black tank top and a pair of black Dickies. I took off my blue flip-flops, only to replace them with a pair of black flip-flops. Then I put on some mascara and a thin, but dark, line of eyeliner on.

When I went back to the kitchen, Cyborg had gotten dressed up into a huge black sweatshirt, also wearing a pair of men's black Dickies, and a pair of black DC shoes. "Ready to go Rae?"

"Go where Cyborg?" I asked. "You'll see." Was his reply.

The both of us went into Cyborg's car, and drove near the theater that Starfire and Robin were in.

"Well, Raven, how do ya like this place?" Cyborg had brought us to a brand new gothic-punk style bookstore. I went around without answering him, and looked at all of the spell books and horror books that I loved. "Wonderful Cyborg. Really and truly wonderful. How did you know about this place?" I asked.

"Well, it really isn't that hard to tell when you are depressed, so I figured that I was going to look for a new place for the both of us to come and get a few books, and then we could go to the coffee shop that you enjoy." Cyborg said. "You mean to tell me that you did this all for me?" I couldn't believe that Cyborg would go to such an extent to make me happy. "Sure did, and I can tell that this is the remedy that you needed."

Cyborg and I bought some books, and went to the café directly across the theater from where Robin and Star were. "Ma'am, may I get you something to drink?" The waiter asked once that he had gotten us seated at a black bench and black table. "Um, sure. I'll have a chocolate cappuccino with some milk and extra whipped cream." That was my favorite coffee drink besides the Carmel Frappacino from Starbucks. "Make that two please." Cyborg wasn't really the type of person who drank coffee, but I could tell that he would enjoy what he had ordered. "Right away."

"Oh Robin, didn't you enjoy that movie? I thought that it was glorious!" I heard Starfire. "It certainly was, er, interesting Starfire. I am glad that you liked it." There was Robin's voice.

"Oh I know! Why don't we go into that shop of coffee?" Starfire had asked Robin. "Sure, why not? I like the double-shot coffee that they sell, and I am sure that you will like it too." Robin said in return. I didn't want them to come over here to the café. Hopefully they wouldn't see us.

"Um, Cyborg, shouldn't we leave? I mean, you know, I don't want to ruin their date." I said. Cyborg wasn't going to fall for that lame-ass excuse. "No, trust me, they won't bother us, and neither will we bother them." "Okay, you win Cyborg." "Good, now Raven, why don't you tell me a little about that spell book you bought."

"Well, it is an Azarathian spell book, meaning that is comes from where I was born, Azarath. You see, regular people just believe that it is all mumbo jumbo, but I can actually perform these spells, and some of them can be used to help bring those who are about to die, right back into perfect health. I was planning on using them for those who get injured while we battle. I want to do some good in this world, and you know that it is kinda hard for me to do that being who and what I really am.

"Hmm…interesti…" Cyborg was cut off by the waiter. "You coffee madam and sir." "Well Raven, I hope that you perfect these spells, because the both of us know that they could help those in grave danger." Cyborg took a sip of his cappuccino. "I feel buzzed up from just a few sips of this stuff! It seems as if it is spiked! Raven, is it? I mean, I can't sense any alcohol in it…"

"No Cyborg," I said with a chuckle. I could really tell that Cyborg was not used to drinking coffee because he was acting kind of drunk. "It isn't spiked, I'm not allowed to drink, remember? You just aren't used to all of the caffeine." "No kidding." He said. I could sense that we were being watched, but I wasn't sure who we were being watched by, Robin or Starfire. "Whoa! Cyborg what did I tell you about doing that?" Cyborg had drunk all of his coffee. He then picked me up and put me on the shoulder. "Get your drink and let's go!" "Madam that will be twelve dollars and fifty cents!" The waiter said. Cyborg was starting to run away. I used my powers and gave the waiter a twenty dollar bill. "Keep the change as a tip!" I knew that Cyborg wasn't really that hyper off of the coffee, he was just trying to cheer me up. He certainly was doing a good job. I looked back at the waiter, but instead I saw Starfire looking confused, and Robin trying not to laugh.

I started to crack up, I couldn't help it. Even though I know that I have to keep my powers under control, Cyborg was acting like a horse and saying "Giddy-up, Giddy-up!" That is the one thing about Cyborg that I love. He is always there to make you laugh. But then, it happened. I was having a great time, when I lost control. I lost control of my emotions, which made me lose control of my powers. Instantly, just a few feet away from the café, my powers enclosed a building and made it crack, causing it to fall to the ground. Robin and Starfire ran to help us, but I couldn't help it. I had just hurt a couple hundred people over my selfish needs. I teleported myself back to the tower, and as I was doing so, I heard Cyborg call Terra and Beastboy, and Robin yelled out my name.

I wrapped my cape around myself, and started to silently cry. I had just ruined my day, and the others' day too.

* * *

**(Robin's POV)**

"Cyborg, Starfire, can you handle things until Terra and Beastboy come? I need to go get Raven!" I asked. This wasn't a pretty situation.

"Yea, we can! Go help her!" Cyborg replied. I could tell that he thought this was his entire fault from the tone of his voice.

I hopped on my motorcycle, and I went to the tower as fast as possible. When I got there, everything was all the same, except for two tea cups in the sink. I went as quickly as possible to the security cameras, and I watched what had happened, so I would know how this all had started. I was glad that Cyborg took Raven to a place, but I needed to see why he did, because he said that he had planned on staying at home today.

I went to a part with Cyborg saying, "Well, look, the others don't know it, but girl, I do. I know how bad you have it for Robin. It isn't even funny, how much you love that boy."

I paused the tape. Raven liked me? But I thought that she liked Aqualad. I then quickly fast-forwarded the tape to when Raven was talking. She was saying, "You have to keep it a secret! Promise?" Then Cyborg was talking, and then Raven continued to say, "Okay Cyborg. I won't ever get to go out with Robin because he and Starfire are like the most perfect couple of all. She is so pretty and has a big huge bust, a perfect stomach, long, lean legs, and Cyborg, I can't compete with her."

I turned the tape off. Raven was depressed because she thought that I liked Starfire. I just can't believe that Raven actually likes me. It was weird because she never acted or showed any emotions that she liked me. Now I understand what Cyborg was doing.

I ran up to Raven's room to see her crying. "W-What a-are y-you d-doing h-here?" She said through her quick, short breaths. I walked up to her, put both of my hands a little bit below her shoulders, and I kissed her.

* * *

Okay, I am sooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the delay! My friend and I got into an argument, and she told me that she thought that I was really bad at writing stories, and she knew that she couldn't write, but at least she didn't post it on the internet. That is what got me into being down and not being able to write anything! Thankfully I am into a really good writing groove, and I feel ready to start writing, so please expect a chapter to come out soon! 

Please review!

Themangaloverofdoom


	8. Getting Ready

**Two Birds in A Titans Tower**

A fanfiction story by themangaloverofdoom

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my storyline.

Author's Note: SpiderSquirrel, I fixed Raven's shirt!

Chapter 8

**Getting Ready**

* * *

**(Raven's POV) **

I can't believe it. Robin, yes Robin the boy wonder, is kissing me. But why would he be doing such a thing? I thought that he liked Starfire. Maybe this is just something for the moment, you know, one of those "kiss me, we're about to die" things. Grrr…just shut up Raven and enjoy this moment. You were too late Raven. Robin pulled away from me.

He then started talking to me. "Raven, you need to tell me what happened back at the café." Well then. I guess that….that kiss was just something to get my attention. So much for romance, if that was even considered to be a type of romance.

"Well you see, how should I put this, okay, remember when Starfire and I switched bodies? Well, as you know, her powers are based off of thoughts of happiness, which allows her to produce her starbolts and fly. My powers are similar to hers, but mine react and feed off of emotions. Why do you think I act the way I do? Whenever I express emotions…something bad happens. You got an example of that happening today. I was showing my emotions too much, and my powers went berserk. Basically that means that my powers were in control instead of me controlling them. The object that was subject to destruction was the building." Great. Now that Robin knew that about me, he really won't like me. Well girl, you should savor that kiss forever, because it will be the only one that I will ever have gotten, especially from HIM.

"Robin calling Cyborg. How is everything going over there?" Robin asked. If nothing was okay I would ask to leave the team. Yeah, leave the team. Then no one else would get hurt because of me.

"Everything is okay over here. The store was closed today, so only a few people on the sidewalk got a few minor injuries, but nothing more than a few bumps and bruises. We'll be back at the tower in a little while. I'd esti-shut up Beastboy-I'd estimate about an hour and a half. The clean up crew is here already and the people are getting taken care of. So…how is Raven?" Cyborg replied to Robin. Thank goodness no one got hurt because of me. Just a few minor injuries, no deaths.

What surprised me was Robin's reply to Cyborg. With his answer, he smiled and then he said, "I think that she is all better now. Robin out." Once he closed his communicator and put it in his pocket, he faced towards me and with a slight smile, "Are you okay Raven?" I nodded and gave a weak smile. "Good. Well then, I'll be in my room for a while. You should rest before the others get here. They'll probably start bothering you, but I'll do my best to make sure that they don't, okay?" Without waiting for my reply, he turned and, with what I presumed, he went to his room.

* * *

**(Terra's POV) **

Cyborg was driving us back to the tower. "Now remember, Beastboy, no stupid jokes. I am sure that after a rough day that Raven had she really doesn't want to see you. And Starfire, I am sure that she would appreciate playing with the band of rubber, but I really don't think that she'll be in the mood for doing that, either. She will probably want to meditate, so let her have peace and quiet. Terra, you might want to go and see-" I cut Cyborg off. "-Already planning on doing so, Cy. I'll talk to her."

I was pretty sure that Raven was physically okay, but I was worried about how she was mentally. What worried me was how Robin treated her. Was she okay? How harsh did he go on her? It was only an accident, so he can't really blame her for that, now can he? "We're he-" I immediately opened up the car door and ran straight to Raven's room. "Raven?" No answer. "Rae, are you there?" Still no reply. I opened her door and looked in her room. No Raven. Where was that girl? I figured that she was in the shower so I left her alone and I went to my room. When I opened the door I was attacked by a flying purplish blue figure. "R-Rae?" I was in a Starfire death-hug. She finally let go of me. I gasped. "Are you feeling okay? Do you have a fever?" "Nope." She said with a huge grin.

We both sat on my bed with our, no, my legs folded criss-cross, Raven's neatly tucked under her thighs. She had just finished explaining everything to me about what had happened earlier today. "What? No way! Are you kidding me?"

* * *

**(Starfire's POV) **

I was getting ready to go up to my room, which was down the hallway from Terra and Raven's room. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but when I heard Terra squeal with delight, I just had to know what was going on. "What? No way! Are you kidding me?" I stayed where I was standing, and I waited for Raven's reply. Why was I not a part of this conversation? I knew that Terra and Raven were closer than I was with both, but they always invited me to their 'sleepovers' and girl things. We were all sisters. Or, at least that must have been what they wanted me to think. No, Starfire, they are your friends don't think like that about them. It was not Raven that replied, but Terra, again. "I can't believe it! He really kissed you? He just walked into your room and kissed you? I never thought that Robin would do such a thing! Well, what was it like?" I didn't wait for Raven to reply. I had heard enough.

Instead of going to my room to do my research on Cyborg's laptop until mine was fixed, I went to Robins. "Robin, may I talk to you?" "Uh, sure Star" He came out. He was not wearing his mask, and he was in some sort of skater shoes with the logo DC on the side. Must've been the DC shoes from the DC shoe store. I remember Robin mentioning that that was his favorite shoe store. His hair was pulled straight forward and spiked in the back. He was in all black, as usual, which I shouldn't really know if that was the usual, because he was always in his costume, but one thing that I knew for sure was that he looked, yummy, or handsome as the adults say. I wonder where he was planning to go. I whispered, "No, I mean on the roof. This is private." I couldn't wait to drop the stupid act. Really, I couldn't. But of course, Cyborg felt happy that he thought he was helping me learn how to use all of the technologies, so I have to keep this lame act up. But I kinda like it in an alter-ego way. "Oh, uh sure." He said. I wonder if he thought that I was planning on talking about what he did with Raven.

"So Star, what did you need to talk to me about?" Robin asked. "Well you see Robin, I was wondering if we could all go to a party that I know about. You know, to have fun and get away from work?" He nodded and called all of the Titans. "Get dressed in casual clothes and come on to the main room." He closed his communicator and told me to get dressed.

I didn't know what to wear. I had to look beautiful because, well I am told that I am, so I have to try to keep my popularity, which is another pointless thing in the human culture, but I came to this planet, so I must get used to the customs that they have. I chose a bright magenta halter top with matching high heels and a denim skirt with fringe on the end.

When I walked to the main room, everyone was waiting for me. "Yo Star, could you have taken any longer?" Beastboy asked. "I am sorry, friends, but I thought that you are supposed to dress fancy for parties?" Everyone nodded and smiled. "Well then, what are we waiting for? I got a map to the location of the party and let us get our butts in the car and go!" Cyborg said.

In the T-Car, I got a chance to see what everyone was wearing. Cyborg was wearing a black t-shirt with a white one under it, black pants and what looked like black shoes. Terra was wearing a tomato red colored shirt that showed her back as she was sitting, a pair of black cloth-like material pants and some sort of red and white shoe. Beastboy was wearing a purple 'hoody' sweatshirt, and blue jeans. Raven's outfit is what surprised me the most. She was wearing a black v-neck shirt, which was surprisingly tight, and pair of L.E.I. jeans, which I might include, was ultra tight as well. I knew that she was trying to catch Robin's eye.

"Weeell it looks like we are here!" Cyborg said. We all started to get out of the car.

* * *

I understand that this was an incredibly boring chapter…well it was to me at least, but I had to have something to get to my plot at the party. So yeah. And I understand that it wasn'tas long as my previous chapter, but if I were to add more then this chapter would have been like 3,000 words long, lol. Anyways, expect only 2 more chapters left of this story! 

Please review!

themangaloverofdoom


	9. The End?

**Two Birds in A Titans Tower**

A fan fiction story by themangaloverofdoom

Author's Note: I am not putting thoughts in _italics_, but you will know when the characters thinking. If you do not, please tell me in a review. (I am sorry if it is too confusing!)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fan fiction, except for the storyline. Also, sorry for the OOCness, I think that the characters should have things that are somewhat like alter egos.

Chapter 9

**The End?**

**

* * *

**

**(Starfire's POV)**

"Robin, do you wish to do the dance?" I asked. Sorry Raven, but Robin is all mine. "Sure why not?" We started to dance as did Cyborg, and surprisingly enough the other Titans were there too. "Well you know we probably all had the same idea. Just take some time off for a while." Bumblebee said, while Mas Y Menos, Aqualad, and Speedy nodded in agreement. "Cool." Cyborg said and started to dance with Bumblebee. Might I mention that Speedy looked extremely fantastic? Terra and Beastboy were dancing and making out to the rhythm of the tune. Raven was all alone sitting at the drink stand just watching everyone in the building dance. I figure that it is really boring, but I need Robin, right?

* * *

**(Robin's POV)**

I was having an 'o.k.' time dancing with Starfire, but she was just way too pushy. "Um Star?" I asked the alien princess just as the song stopped. "I think that I am going to go have a drink with Raven and get myself a soda. It is really hot in here." "Oh. Go have fun" she replied with a hint of disappointment lingering in voice, but she just went to go dance with Speedy. Raven looked very pretty tonight. I am surprised that she does like me though. She always acted as if she thought that she could only survive in sorrow and depression all by herself, with no one there to comfort her. I guess not though. "Hey Raven, how are ya?" She turned away from me as I sat down. I wonder why. Then she turned her stool around and looked right back at me, "Oh. Um I guess that I'm good." She still gave me a half-hearted smile.

"Well, er, how are your, er, you know, uh…" I had the words in my head but my tongue wasn't cooperating with my brain. "Oh that. I have my powers under control." She started blushing. I know what subject that she was going to bring up. "Er, about that. Uh…well I have something that I need to tell yo-" I was cut off with Starfire turning me and hugging me. "I love you Robin!" "Uh…I love you too?" I asked, confused. Was this one of Starfire's new things that she loved to say? She then planted her lips directly on mine. She shot her tongue in my mouth. I tried to stop her but I couldn't because she had her hands on my arms and was using a death grip. Raven looked horrified. Raven teleported herself back to the Tower. Finally I pushed Starfire off of me.

"Starfire stop! Please!"

"But Robin, I thought that you loved me! You just told me that you do." She looked utterly confused.

"I didn't know that you were talking seriously." Uh-oh.

"But…Rob-" I cut her off. "I do love you Star, but not in that sense." She still had the confused facial expression on her face.

"I…I love you like a little sister. Like someone that I am obliged to take care of. I don't love you, love you. I'm sorry." She looked horrified, but then a calm expression appeared slowly took over her face.

"I thought so. I'm sorry, I guess that this is where you are supposed to run after, I believe the life of your love, or no, the love of your life." She smiled. My theory was correct. Starfire knew that I didn't like her in that sort of way. She was just justifying that hypothesis. She knew that I knew that she didn't like me. She knew that I knew that she liked Speedy instead of me. I also knew that she knew that knew that I liked- "Well what are you waiting for? Go on!"

I was waiting for my T-cycle to come to the club. "God hurry up you stupid motorcycle!" It finally arrived in front of me. "Jeez you take forever when I need you most!" I hopped on and went as fast as possible under the speed limit to get to the Tower.

When I was at the Tower, I know where to get Raven. I know that Raven is on the roof. I just know it. I know, because she always goes there when something was wrong with one of us, or if she had a personal problem. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could.

I opened the door a crack, because Raven was talking to something or someone. "Grrr! Why must this all happen to me?" She was saying, very p-o'ed sounding. But something odd happened. She started giggling. "Cause you like him…Rae! Tee Hee Hee. Rae, Rae, Rae! You don't let anyone but him call you that!" Her voice suddenly returned to normal. "Shut up Affectionate! I hate you! All of you! You stupid emotions! I am so weird because of you! Instead of normal people, my emotions are showed as a different me! Gah! I hate you all! I just want you all to get out of my head!"

A bright white flash suddenly came then vanished just as quickly. Once my eyes readjusted to the darkness, I saw at the least ten Ravens, all with a different colored cloak and leotard. A red Raven with four eyed and pointy sharp teeth called the Raven that I know. "Hey, Rae Rae" she said in a sinister voice, "guess what I found?" I was picked up with a red aura.

"Well, what should we do with him?" The orange cloaked Raven looked at me lazily.

"We should kill him!" The red Raven said. I didn't like that idea at all. Not one bit.

"No way! Are you crazy? We can't kill a cutie like that!" A pink Raven said. "I think that we should make out with him!" Well, that wasn't bad. At least it was better than dying.

"You both are wrong! We should fight him!" A green Raven said. "Huzzah!" She started to fight with the air.

All of the Ravens started yelling and arguing over what they should do to me.

"STOP!" A yellow Raven bellowed. "How about we all just go back into our head and let Raven decide on what she should do to Robin." "Oookaaay" All of the Ravens said in disappointment. With that there was, yet again, another bright white light and then all of the multi-colored Ravens were gone.

"Well…that was…um…interesting." I said. Raven was so interesting. "Mind explaining?" I asked, man I hope she doesn't go cuckoo on me. Instead she gave me an icy reply that makes me want to go hide in the dark where she can't find me. "No. Why don't you? I think that you, Robin have the explaining to do."

"Look Rae, er, Raven, how about we make a deal? You first, then me." I hope she would go first so that my plan would work. "Fine." She said. I never thought that she would agree. "But." Shoot. There was that big word, but. "You had better keep your part of the deal or else I'll send evil, the Raven in the red cloak to 'play' with you." I certainly was going to keep my end of the deal.

"You see, as you might have heard me saying, but I don't know how long you were standing there eavesdropping on me, each of those Ravens that you saw were a part of me. I don't express any emotions, but they have to go somewhere. The people who raised me on my home planet Azarath taught me how to express my emotions through a mental way. I made duplicates of me, each with a different emotion. The Ravens help me keep from doing what happened a while ago to that café. They keep me in tact, put together. Well, I splurged, so why don't you go?" I finally understand that fiasco that just happened.

"Well, you know how I had to tell you something back at the club? Well I had to tell you that, well, when Starfire told me that she loved me, I thought that she was just telling me it as one of those phrases that she uses when she learns our new 'earthly ways.' Not that she meant it in THAT way. So then when she, you know, er, smooched me, er I pushed her away, but you left before I could tell you what I had to say so then-" I was cut off, yet again.

"I made a mistake, I'm sorry Robin." She started apologizing when I accidentally thought out loud with what had just happened.

"I wish that French kiss was with you," I mumbled. Greeeaaat.

"Excuse me?' She asked.

"Uh nothing I said nothing."

"-No Robin, I swear that I heard you-"

"-Say nothing-"

"-About a French-"

"-Kiss? Raven, as you know I wish that that had not-"

"-Happened with Star, but with me?" She said it.

I put my hand behind my head in a Beastboy style. "It's okay Robin. I-"

"I'm sorry Raven. I should not have said that. That was really-"

"-Sweet of you Robin." Sweet of me? Heck yes! Raven used her powers to make a sofa appear from the Tower and put it behind us.

"Robin?" Raven asked me.

"Yes Raven?"

"Um…well…about…you know"

I had to tell her. "I think that we should stop keeping secrets from each other." She slightly nodded her head. "You see, I checked the security cameras yesterday. Well, I skimmed through your conversation with Cyborg. And, well I overheard what you had to say about me and well you know, er I have to comment about that I feel the s-same…" Man, I was starting to stutter. This was one of the most nervous moments in my life.

Raven threw her arms around my neck. "Robin, I love you!"

My response was hugging her in return. "I do too, Raven. Might I suggest that we go walk on the beach?"

"That would be great." She teleported us on the sand. There was a full moon out and everything was wonderful.

We were going to be happy at last. All of us Titans, Cyborg with Bumblebee, Starfire and Speedy, Terra and BB, and Raven and I. Or at least that is what I have planned.

"Aww look at the two lovebirds. How cute. But Raven, wouldn't you rather be with a good looking dude like me rather than some superhero scum like Robin?" "Red X. Can't you tell that she obviously is not interested?" I jumped and kicked Red X.

* * *

Okay, the chapter title is misleading as you have just found out. Personally I feel that Tim Drake is cuter, but I realize that it is bugging you all (I can only assume from a few reviews that told me about this) Once the story is done I shall fix it, or at least when I have a bit more time. 

Hope ya enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to review please!

themangaloverofdoom


	10. The Official End

**Two Birds in a Titans Tower**

A fan fiction story by themangaloverofdoom

_Thoughts _if not in a special POV

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my Bartender, Dan, and this storyline

Chapter 10

**The Official End**

* * *

**(Raven's POV)**

"Don't you have any manners Robin? You should know not to kick your guests?" Red X had said. Man, he had one hella annoying voice. How come he always comes at the wrong times? I was having a moment with Robin.

Punch, Punch. Kick, Kick.

It was just a usual fight. A gadget here, a fist there blah, blah, blah. This was getting annoying. "AZARATH, METRION, ZINTHOS!" I started to enclose Red X in a black 'bubble' thing, but he quickly threw some sort of red, well, red X on me, shocking me. Thus causing me to lose concentration and allowing him to not be enclosed in a black 'bubble.' The thing he did manage to do was to steal my own technique and to use it against me. I was the one enclosed in a red 'bubble.' So what should I care? It isn't like I can't use my magic to get out of this. Red X certainly hadn't gotten a brain, that's for sure. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Nothing. It wouldn't work!

"Sorry babe, but I'm not that stupid. I do prepare for things. You should know that considering that I stole this suit from Robin himself." Red X said. If that mask wasn't covering his face, I know that he was smirking like he had just one a million dollar bet.

"You haven't one anything yet. Have you forgotten me already?" Robin asked. Heck yes!

"Come on Robin! I know that you can get him!" I yelled backslash cheered. This was going good already, minus the fact that I am still in a red bubble. I know…I'll just have to call the others. Yeah, I will definitely outsmart stupid Red X. I get the last laugh. Buahaha. Okay Raven, time to get serious.

I flipped my communicator open, "Calling all Titans! Come in!" Fizzle, Crack. Why wasn't I getting any reception? This was odd.

"Raven, you still have a thing or two to learn!" Red X said through a punch. "You really think that I would allow you to call for help? Robin, haven't you taught your girlfriend anything?"

Robin growled. He made a direct hit to Red X in the head. This was definitely getting interesting. "Shut up fool." Robin snarled. I don't think that I have ever heard him use a tone like that before.

"Feisty, eh?" Red X said.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

((At the club))

All the other Titans were dancing, but Terra. She was sitting at the bar, tapping her fingers on the counter. She took a deep sigh, a look of worry painted her face. _I wonder if Raven is aright._

The bartender came up to Terra. "Hey little lady, can I get you something to drink?" Terra didn't look up to the Bartender to answer. "No thanks. I'm all right."

The bartender's eyebrows furrowed. "Something is bothering you. Wanna tell me about it?"

Terra's big blue eyes looked up to the Bartender's face. He looked as if he was in his mid-to-late fifties. He had graying hair, and a sort of Mumbo-Jumbo look-a-like hair style. He had a stomach that was well fed, and hazel eyes.Terra smiled.

"Well, my friend Raven, you might have seen her. She was wearing a black V-neck shirt. She has purple hair and violet eyes. Well, my other friend Starfire kissed Robin and then Raven got upset and left without getting the full story. So now Robin is going to my home to retrieve Raven, and I am left here worried." Terra said. She inhaled deeply and sighed.

"Well ma'am, it seems to me that your other friends aren't worried. I take it that Robin is very trustworthy, eh?" The Bartender said. "By the way, my name is Dan. You are Terra from the Teen Titans, am I correct?"

"Yup, I'm Terra, that's me." Terra was happy that Dan wanted to help relieve her. "Here miss, drink some of this, it'll make ya feel better." Dan had taken a beer glass and filled it with a foaming brownish substance.

"I'm underage, I can't drink that." Terra smiled faintly. _Why is he serving me an alcoholic beverage? I fight crime, I don't do it. Not anymore at least._

"Oh Terra, trust me, this stuff isn't alcoholic. It is a chocolate soda mixed with strawberry soda and the foam stuff is a chocolate whipped cream. I don't want to go out of business for serving minors alcohol. Especiallyto a crime fighter herself." Dan smiled.

Terra took a big swig of the drink and grinned just like the models. Beastboy came up to Terra. "Dude, are you drinking?"

"I used to perform acts of villainy, I don't now Beastboy. This is a chocolate-strawberry drink. Try some, you'll love it. Dan, how much do I owe you?" Terra asked, while Beastboy quickly drank the rest of the soda.

"You don't owe me anything Terra. Drop by here soon, and I'll let you try my next soda invention." Dan smiled and refilled Beastboy's mug.

"Terra! Where are you going?" Beastboy asked.

"I'm checking up on Robin and Raven. I'll see you later." With a wave, Terra broke into a sprint to get outside.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

((At the tower))

Raven was sitting cross-legged in the red bubble, a look of irritation on her face. She was going to say something, but the last time she did, the bubble shocked her. 'I can only hope that the others come home soon, or else I believe that I will screa…'

Raven did not get to finish her thought because a blonde holding a rock rose to the top of the tower.

"I hope that…whoa! What is going on here?" Terra asked, allowing a puzzled expression take over the worried look on her face.

"Hey babe, stay away. I'll have to zap your little girlfriend if you come near." Red X said in an amused voice.

Robin came and he jump-kicked Red X in the back. "You will not come close to Raven, you hear me?"

Terra took this distraction to sneak to Raven. "Rae, do you know how to get out of here?"

"If I knew that Terra, wouldn't I be out of this thing already?" Raven whispered, a hint of irritation creeping up in her voice.

"Well excuse me!" Terra said through a muffled giggle.

"What is so funny?" Raven asked, irritation become quite visible in her voice.

"Nothing, it is just that all you have to do is THIS!" Terra's blue eyes became yellow, with a matching yellow glow on her hands. Red X turned to see what was going on.

"Blonde chick, I hope that you know that won't work. Nothing is getting through the zinothium." Red X still said, but not with as much of anamused sounding toneof voiceas before.

"I know that. I may be blonde. But I'm not stupid. Duh." The boulder that was hovering next to Raven was thrown with a jerky gesture by Terra to Red X, hitting him directly on the head.

"Uhn." Red X mumbled, collapsing to the floor.

Robin took Red X's belt off, pushed a button, and Raven was released to the sandyfloor.

"I'm gonna leave you two alone for a while, the others are arriving already here at the tower. The T-Car is coming…" Terra was cut off with all of the Titans on the roof. Raven had walked next to Robin, who slung his arm around her waist.

"Is every…why is Red X lying on the floor unconscious?" Beastboy asked, pointing a finger at the costumed figure. "Dude, what happened?"

Robin, Raven, and Terra gave slight smirks, with a synchronized "Nothing."

Robin and Raven just stood together, watching the waves and the sand consume each other. Terra and Beastboy went for making the world record of tofu, while Cyborg and Star pulled Red X away from the two 'lovebirds.' Cyborg had one question burning inside of his mechanical body for Starfire.

While Cyborg was putting Red X in hand cuffs, he asked Starfire, "Star, why were you doing research about how to get a boyfriend on my laptop? Stuff like that can be retraced you know." He now was sending a message to the local police force to take the part-time villain into custody.

Starfire blushed, and replied, "I was doing research to ask Speedy out on a date I guess. I think that I am getting the emotion of embarrassed."

"Come on Star, let's go inside." Cyborg said, mentally cracking up.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

((Alone with Rob and Rae))

Robin and Raven were finally alone,and started walkinghand-in-hand along the beachshorline.

"So…" Raven said unemotionally. There was still one thing bothering her.

"What is it Rae?" Robin knew just what subject Raven was going to bring up.

"What was in that journal that Red X wanted so much?" She was finally going to get to the bottom of this.

"Just some information about the villains that we have encountered…" Robin said trailing off with a smirk. He figured that Raven wasn't really read to learn what was in the 'journal' just yet, if ever.

* * *

I am so sincerely sorry about the two almost three month wait. Time flies, eh? Well after going through ten different endings, this is the finishing chapter that I like the most. I think that I am going to make a sequel to this story. I am not sure what exactly I will title it, but it should be coming out soon. It will have mainly Raven and Red X, so if you enjoyed this story, I guess you should read the sequel. 

The next story won't be as long, and will be updated MUCH more frequently.

Until the next time (hopefully),

themangaloverofdoom


End file.
